The Dragon Slaying Sisters
by Nerdy-Tomboy
Summary: When Lucy's mom dies her father basically disowns her so she ran away but only to get lost. When she's on the verge of starving to death she is found by another 6 year old ice mage. Lucy was taken back to the 6 year old's home which contains two dragons. Soon enough she becomes the celestial dragon slayer & she becomes best friends with the other dragon slayer that found her.
1. Chapter 1

The dragon slaying sisters

**Ok everybody I am a new writer to give you a heads up I'm not really a writer I'm more of a video gamer chick (Call of Duty, Halo, Mortal Combat, ect) tomboy, science nerd, artsy, Pokémon weirdo type of girl, but in Language Arts we had to make a kids book. So I made mine a romance. And so we printed it out and all that stuff and made it into a hardback or paperback book and then we took a field trip to my little brother's school so we could read it to them. So every student got ¼ of a class. The grades were kindergarten, 1****st,**** or 2****nd****. I of course got my brothers class and group. The thing is my teacher hadn't read them yet so she walked around to listen to us. She stopped by me twice the second time she stayed for awhile. The next day she took up our books so she could grade them over the weekend. The Monday after she told I was the only one in the whole class to get a 100%. So she told me I should try it out so here I am. I don't really care if your reviews are mean they're just your opinions but if I find any that are just mean and have nothing to do with the story I will be really pissed ok? So only mean reviews about the stories.**

**Chapter 1: Mommy falls unconscious**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**  
5 year old Lucy was playing with the new doll her mother had given to her when suddenly her mother collapses to the ground. Lucy quickly runs to her saying"Are you OK Mommy? Mommy? What's wrong mommy?" But she got no reply. Lucy quickly ran to her father. "Papa! Papas come quickly! Mommy fell and won't get back up!" Lucy says scared. They both run to Layla only to see her already sitting up with our mansions nurse. "I'm fine. I really am." Layla tried."No you're not. You have a high fever. You need to go lie down." Our nurse said. Jude went to help his wife up off of the floor."Lucy you should get to bed it's late."Jude said."OK papa. Goodnight Papa. Goodnight Mommy." Lucy said knowing they didn't hear her. Lucy went to her room and changed into a yellow nightgown with blue stripes and went to sleep.

**(Normal P.O.V.) **

"Layla you can't hide this forever." Jude says irritated. "I know, I know. I'll tell her soon. I promi- and how soon is soon Layla! You don't have a lot of time!" Jude yells furiously causing Layla to flinch. Layla has a disease from when Lucy was born, and it has slowly been killing her and her time here is now coming to an end. But the main problem is Lucy Layla knows she must tell Lucy soon but doesn't know how to or how long she has to do so.

**Please review? I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad news for Lucy

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

**Inspector 5 – ok first of all I didn't do that this time. Second of all you are gonna have to deal with the Povs but I won't type it twice like I did. Third I am 13 and it was my first time it will get better. And last but not least I was telling you why I was doing this and why it might be crappy. **

**Guest – Thanks so much I'm glad you like it even though it's my first time other than the children's book. Don't worry it will get longer I promise.**

**ichigo1014 – thanks and here's your update!**

I woke up to mama sitting on my bed (which was huge for a 5 year old) with red, tired eyes. She looked really sad so I asked "what's wrong mama?" she just hugged me and said sorry then left the room. As I got ready for breakfast I tried not to think about what just happen too much. I just didn't want to think about all the bad things that would make her cry. "Hello Lucy are you hungry?" Monita, our chef asked. I just nodded. About five minutes later I had plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me. I quietly thanked her and ate in silence. After I was done I went outside to play with my dolls, but mama crying was still there in my mind. Soon enough it was time for bed so I went inside to get cleaned up for bed. Tina helped me. Tina is my favorite maid. She has bright blue hair with bright pink highlights and she has soft pink eyes. She's like an aunt to me so I just call her Tina.

**(Layla's P.O.V.)**

I watched as my best friend and my daughter sleep peacefully. I smile warmly but my smile fades quickly as I start to feel lightheaded. I slowly walk to my room to lie down and almost instantly fall to sleep.

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I was outside playing with Aliylea when Tina came running to me. "Lucy come quick your mother needs to see you." She says breathless, but I was already gone when the words ' Your mother" came out of her mouth. When I got to my parents room I see my father glaring out the window and my mother lying in bed. I quickly walk over to mama paying no mind to whatever my dad is slowly killing with his glare. "Mama what's wrong, please tell me." I pleaded. She just gives me a sad look and then hand me her celestial keys. Now I'm really scared. "Mama please don't tell me..." I didn't finish 'cause I don't wanna think that way. "I'm so sorry Lucy, but when you were born you were barely alive because you did not have a lot of blood, so I gave you some of mine and you were fine. But the surgery I had a few years caused a problem for my body and I was diagnosed with a disease called Phantom blood." I gave her a confused sad look and she immediately explained. "This is where you have just barely enough blood for your body to work and your body dishes blood out but won't except blood so when I gave you my blood I basically gave you my life." Now Tina had joined us in the room" Oh my god all your nosebleeds were slowly killing you but when you gave that much blood to Lucy that made the process faster." She just nodded at her conclusion. "No! You can't leave me mama!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry I can't go on, but you can so do that live your life to the fullest." she said quietly. "But mama..." I start but the lump in my throat wouldn't allow me to finish. "Shh Lucy, my time here is becoming short so let me say just one more thing OK." I nodded. "I love you so, so much and don't you ever forget that please don't. Now I must go but I will always watch over you." she then said a spell "My time has come but I want to stay here so I can stay please make me one with the stars!" She slowly started to fade away and with these last words "I will love you forever Lucy." she was gone. I just laid there with Tina in mama's spot and we cried. Daddy just left with a sad face but I could tell it was also relieved. We laid there for about an hour so I decided to get up and go to my room. I started walking to my room only to start falling but Tina caught me before I hit the ground. "So you ready for bed?" Tina asked quietly. I only nodded as she picked me up. Once we reached my room she laid me down and started walking away but I caught her wrist and said "Please don't leave me alone" "Ok Lucy" she said as she laid down next to me. Soon enough I let sleep consume me.


	3. Disowned Runaway

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

It's been a week since my mother's passing and I hadn't left my room at all. I had a bathroom and Tina always brought me food so I didn't starve. She also helped me make contracts with mama's - I mean my spirits. Today I decided to go see how my father's doing. Before hand I made a drawing of my father and I. when I got there I tried to give it to him but he just sent me away saying that he couldn't be bothered he had work to do.

(Line brake)

This going to see papa but only to get sent away has been happening for about a year now and today was my birthday so I'm gonna go seen what he got me. But on my way there I made a little pit-stop for some sushi because mama, papa, and I always eat sushi for my birthday. When got to his door I walked in and said "papa I brought sushi!" "Why? Today isn't anything special." He replied with not a lick of emotion. I stood there hurt. He forgot my birthday. While I was zoning out I dropped the tray of sushi. "Lucy pick that up right now!" My father said sternly. "You f-forgot…." I trailed off. "Forgot what? You know what I doesn't matter ju- NO!" I cut him off rudely. " It does matter! Do you know what today is?" " Monday why?" That pushed me off the edge. That blank face, the emotionless voice. I couldn't take it so I screamed and ran to my room in about three minutes, yep I'm that fast. A few hours later it became dark and Tina came into my room with a small box in hand. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" she said handing me the box. "It's a gift from your mother and I." she says quietly. "But how"? I ask confused. "Well when I started working here your mother and I almost instantly became best friends." She started explaining. "And about two years before you were born we went looking for something to make our friendship known. So when I found these we learned that these just necklaces, rings, and bracelets. They are magical. Each piece of jewelry has a power. Like the bracelet it will allow you to talk to each other with no one interfering. The ring makes you immune to a sickness that you both have in common. And my favorite the necklace it helps you turn into any creature like a wolf, bird, any creature. They are fun to use but only works if your true best friend is wearing the other set. You'll know it's your true best friend because their gems will change to match their birthstone and your will change to match your birthstone." Tina finishes. "Thank you so much!" I say with a big smile. Tina kisses me goodnight on my forehead and starts to leave. "Tina?" I call. "Yes?" "Will you help me run away?" I ask quietly. She hesitates but finally agrees. "If that is what you wish." She starts to cry. "Thank you. I'm leaving tomorrow." I say walking up to hug her. " Ok I'll go pack you some food and money because if you're running away you need to get far away so when you get to the town take the train to my sister's house in magnolia I will meet you there when I quit here because I'm not staying here if you're not here." She says hugging me back. I let go of her letting her leave my room while I go grab a few small suitcases. I pack most of my cloths. Ones that fit me now and ones that wil fit many year from now. I packed important things, sentimental things and I put a set of the jewlry on but nothing happened so I put the rest of the jewlry with my cloths.

~line break~

This was it I'm leaving. Tina kissed my forehead while crying me a river. "Now if you ever need help don't be afraid to ask your spirits ok. Also take this just in case you get separated from your spirits." She says handing me a whip her whip actually. Now I'm crying. "OK Tina. I love you. I promise we'll see each other again." I turn starting to walk away without looking back.


	4. Hibiscus

**(Normal Pov)**

The little 6 year old celestial mage was wondering around obviously lost. Lucy had eaten all the food that was packed for her so she was starving. She was cold because her clothes were torn and tattered. She hadn't slept in days because she was afraid something would happen to her. Soon enough she felt lightheaded, so she sat down and leaned on a tree trunk but from the lack of sleep, food, and warmth she passed out.

* * *

**(Hibiscus's Pov)**

I was walking through the forest to gather fire wood when I saw someone sleeping. I walk over to wake then and tell them how dangerous it was to sleep out in the open when I notice she was a girl probably my age. I start trying to wake her but she doesn't wake up and that worried me. So I tried shaking her, but nothing was the result. Then I notice she's a bit pale, has bags under her eyes, and she was barely breathing. So while slightly panicking I picked her up and put her book bag on my back and carried her to my home.

**~About 10 minutes later~**

"Iceceliya! Come quick!" I screamed. The ground shook violently then appeared two dragons. I quickly walk up to them careful not to drop her. "I found her sleeping or passed out by a tree. She looks sick. It doesn't look like she's breathing. What do we do?" I ask franticly hoping she's not dead. "Calm down Hibee, she look like she just needs a little rest and food." Iceceliya said trying to calm me down a little bit. So I carried her to my bed and covered her up. I felt her forehead and she was really warm so I made a thin piece of ice on her head to cool her off.

* * *

**(Lucy's Pov)**

I felt something cold on my forehead so I automatically reach up to touch it. I freeze when I hear a quiet voice. "She waking up, I think." The voice said, it sounded like a girl's voice. I then open my to see a pair of dark brown eyes with icy blue streaks in them but you would have to focus really hard to see them. "Icy, she awake!" the girl screamed with very visible excitement. "Well don't scream, you'll scare her." Another older sounding voice said. The ground then shook violently as an icy blue dragon and golden yellow dragon appear. I just laid there and stared contemplating to either scream, run, or both. "Are you hungry sweetie?" the golden dragon asked softly. "Um y-yes." I respond with a shaky voice. "Well then here, we just made it. Hibee wouldn't eat hers afraid you would wake up and not have enough." Handing me a plate of fish. "My name is Celestria, I am the Celestial dragon." She introduces herself. "Oh that's so cool since I'm a celestial wizard." I say happily showing her my keys."Well I think we should go get more fish. By the way my name is Iceceliya. I am the Ice dragon, please make yourself at home." Iceceliya said walking out of the cave with Celestria.

The other girl and I sat in a very awkward silence after we finished eating. The dragons have not come back so it was a bit quiet. The other girl broke the silence "Hi my name is Hibiscus but you can call me Hibee if you want." "Oh well my name is Lucy it's nice to meet you." I replied nervously. Then we started talking and found out a lot about each other. I found out her favorite food is sushi, like me, her favorite color is neon green, her favorite flower is her name she's not really into dresses she's good at art, likes singing. Also I figured out she happens to take off her shirt and doesn't know she's doing so I had to remind her twice until I finally gave up since she had a bikini top on. She's also an ice wizard and the Ice Dragon slayer. "So how did Miss Iceceliya and Miss Celestria find you?" I asked curiously. She then looked down with a sad look and I instantly felt that I should not have asked. "Well…" she began.

**(Flashback)**

**(Hibee's Pov)**

"Hibee, are you ok? You look sick." My mama said worriedly. "Yea I'm good." I tried quietly while mama felt my head. "No you're not, go lie back down." Mama said sternly. "But I wanna go with you and say bye to Ulee." I said sadly hoping she would take me along. "Well I'm right here." My 7 year old sister, Ultear said. She's very sick; mama said her magic was too much for her so she has to go to special hospital. "Bye Ulee. Please come home better. I love you." I say while starting to cry. "Ok bye Hibee, I promise I will. I love you too. But when we leave please go rest I don't like it when you're sick." Ultear said quietly. Mama and Ultear left so I went to lie down and quickly fell to sleep. I woke up to my mama opening the door. When I saw her I didn't see Ultear. "Where's Ulee?" I waited for her to jump out and yell she was all better and then I yell at her for scaring me like that cuz I'm only 3 but nothing happened. "Ulee has to stay there for about three months to get better." Mama said sadly. So we waited those three months and in those three months mama taught me a lot of Ice-make magic and gave me a book to help. I can create objects and animals. It was time to go pick up Ultear. I was so happy excited when we arrived at Ulee's special hospital but all that disappeared when they told us Ultear died. My world shattered I felt like I died too. When we got home I ran to my room and cried and screamed and threw things and broke things. I would've sworn my life was over but it wasn't. I realized Ulee wouldn't want me to cry for the rest of my life so I won't but I will always be sad. After that I was never the same. I was distant, I wasn't playful, I was quiet and I barley ate anymore. I still learned ice-make magic. About a month later mama brought home a boy who looked about two or three years older than me. "Hibiscus this is Lyon he is five. He lost his parents when a bad guild attacked their village so I am taking him in and teaching him ice-make magic." Mama said looking at sadly. "Ok." I said quietly hoping she wasn't trying to replacing Ultear. "I'm gonna go make dinner then we can get one of the extra rooms ready for you." Mama said walking towards the kitchen. I thought Ultear's and started to cry loudly and Lyon started trying to comfort me. "O-oi why are you crying? Did I do something?" he asked scared probably thinking that if he made Ur's only daughter left cry she would kick him out. "No it w-wasn't you, my s-sister died a little bit ago." I said crying harder. "Oh." He said like he figured something out. "You know I will never replace your sister and it will get better. I promise." He said hugging me. From that point on we considered each other as brother or sister. We learned ice-make magic together which was weird since mama taught us to take off our cloths but I only take off my shirt since mama gave me a few different bikini tops for now and when I'm older and I wear extremely short shorts. But one day Lyon and I were playing ice soccer. I kicked the ball really hard into the woods so when Lyon went to go get mama I went to get it myself but soon enough I got lost going deeper into the forest. At first I thought I was gonna die but then Iceceliya and Celestria found me. I was sad and I still am when I think about getting lost.

**End Flashback**

**(Lucy's Pov)**

"I'm so sorry." I said crying a little. "It's ok I have a great family now but they won't ever replace my first family." Hibiscus said with a small smile. "Mama always said you don't replace your family you just add more family to it." I said trying to cheer her up. We sat and talked more until she brought up a question that I kinda wanted to ask. "Hey Lucy do you wanna be the celestial dragon slayer? I think you could do it." Hibee said excitedly. "Oh I don't know." I say not sure if I really want to this. "Oh please? It'll be really fun." Hibee begs "Ok. That would be awesome." I say excitedly. "Yay we will be best friends forever!" Hibee screams reminder her about the jewelry. "Hey Hibee where my things?" "Over there why?" Hibee says pointing towards a corner. I quickly grab the jewelry and hand them to her and tell her to put them on. When she did they started to glow while we floated upwards. We weren't on the ground so we didn't feel the ground shake when the dragons came in. When we came down I noticed the jewels weren't diamonds or just white anymore, mine were rubies because I was born in July and hers were peridot I guess she was born in August. "What happened?" Celestria asked worriedly. "I've found my true best friend!" I say hugging Hibee.

* * *

**And that's the end of the story…. Just kidding there are many chapters to come sorry I took so long I was sick like really sick I kept throwing up. I'm really sorry. I'll update faster next time. Also please check out my other stories if you have watched that show before.  
**


	5. kittens

(Lucy's Pov)

Today I was starting my Dragon slayer training. Also I explained why I gave Hibee the necklace and how Tina gave to me but that was while I was resting. "Hey Luce you ready to start training?" Hibee asked. "Yea." I said walking through the forest with her. "But where are the dragons?" I asked not seeing the dragons anywhere. "There here." She answers gesturing to a clearing. "This is our training ground and it will change throughout the stages of our training I am already a few stages above you but I will start over with you if you want." She offered. "Ok thanks." I said. She showed me how to do everything for the next few days. I was already at the enhancing my senses and it had only been three weeks. Celestria said that I was a fast learner like Hibee she that if we keep this up we could master it in Five years at the most.

**(Three years later)**

**(Hibiscus's Pov)**

Lucy and I were walking through the forest talking. We had just mastered Dragon slaying a few days ago. But while we were talking we heard to tiny screams. I looked over at Luce who was already running. We followed the screams to a small clearing. We saw two kittens with wings but both of them were being held down but one of their wings by a big wolf. We quickly went to save them. "Ice make: Tiger!" I yelled creating a normal sized Tiger. "Open the gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" Lucy yelled as a giant cow appears. "What can I do for you two lovely and curvy ladies?" He said with hearts for eyes. Jeeze he's such a perv, he's been like that since two year ago when we started developing and we developed fast. **(In their chest area)** "Taurus attack that wolf but do not harm the kittens." I had already sent my Ice tiger to attack the wolf. While they were fighting Lucy and I quickly ran to the little kittens. "Are you two ok?" Lucy asked picking up the cream one with sapphire blue eyes and paws. I picked up the purple one with neon green tiger stripes. "Yeah." She said looking into my eyes as I looked into her eyes I noticed her eyes matched her stripes and they had purple specks in them. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the wolf was dead so I deformed my Ice tiger and Taurus returned to the celestial world. "Ok then let's get outta here." Lucy said cradling the cream one while cradled the purple and green one. Whit that we quickly left. Not wanting to wait for the rest of t=that wolf's pack to show up.

**Ok I'm so sorry that this one was so short but I promise my next chapter will be longer. Please don't give up on me yet**


	6. an

i am sorry i will update soon but I am have a little problem. but i almost got it. But if you miss me Check out my other stories please? thank you


End file.
